The present technology relates to an image output apparatus, a method of controlling the image output apparatus, and a program. In particular, the present technology relates to an image output apparatus appropriate for uses such as operating CG (computer graphic) image output by a jog operation dial.
The frame rate of video of TV broadcasting is decided in favor of a predetermined value (for example, 30 frames/s) based on the broadcasting standard. Thus, many video materials used in programs have the same frame rate and a time code (TC) in frames as the minimum unit is attached to video materials as information indicating the temporal position (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-212901).
Devices used to edit such video materials also use the time code to specify the temporal position or an interval. The time code is denoted like HH:MM:SS:FF indicating HH hours, MM minutes, SS seconds, FF frames. If the frame rate is, for example, 30 frames/s, FF takes an integer between 0 and 29. However, if the video material is interlaced, FF practically takes the value in increments of 0.5 to distinguish between odd (ODD) fields and even (EVEN) fields.
This also applies when the video material is CG animation in related art and the time code HH:MM:SS:FF is attached to each frame of dynamic images by CG produced and rendered at a frame rate of 30 frames/s in advance.
A search operation by a jog shuttle is performed, for example, to decide an editing point of a video material, verify/check content thereof, or decide a point suitable for alignment. The alignment in which content of animation materials moving through images is stopped in a position aligned with an image (example: face of a speaker) of live-action images to be superimposed on is performed to be used for broadcasting or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-296305 describes both modes of the jog shuttle. If CG animation in which the number of frames described above is determined is used as a video material, it is enough to advance frames by a jog operation in the minimum unit even when animation is minutely moved on a time line. That is, the jog operation in related art advances the time code one by one (by 0.5 for an interlaced material).